


The Cost of Magic

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili wants many things in her life, including her brother's depression, to change. And when she's visited by the mystical Kyubey, she has the opportunity to change everything. But even though she may not realise, everything comes with a price - even miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiche

“Still got a crush on Emil?”  
“Not really, he got such a gross haircut! You know, that undercut. It doesn’t suit him at all!”  
“Yeah, all the boys are getting that haircut. I don’t like it either. Emil is, like -” I glanced up at the clock.  
“Oh, I’ve gotta go home before it’s dark out.” I said apologetically. Michelle sighed loudly and stood up, flapping her hands wildly to dry the blue nail polish adorning them. Her yellow crop top and denim shorts didn’t suit the colour at all, but it was the only blue nail polish she owned.  
“Your mum is way too strict, Lili.” She complained, reaching under her bed for her shoes. I shrugged.  
“I don’t really mind.” I replied. I slipped on my pink converse - a stark contrast from Michelle’s battered black sneakers - and walked out of Michelle’s bedroom. Michelle followed, nearly slipping over on one of the many leaves of newspaper scattered about her room. She glared down at a piece stuck to her shoe and flicked it off with a sharp kick.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Bonnefoy!” I called into the small kitchenette.  
“No problem, I! Come around again soon!” Michelle’s mother’s voice was heavily french accented, but smooth and kind. Her blonde head popped around the corner as she waved goodbye. Michelle raised her eyebrows.

“You don’t have to say thanks every time you come over. Why are you so polite all the time?” Michelle said teasingly, hopping down the concrete steps out of her house.   
“It’s rude to not say thank you!” I protested. A malicious glint grew in my eye. Nose upturned, I squinted at Michelle.  
“You must be a lady at all times!” I croaked. Michelle burst into laughter, clutching her sides.  
“It’s like Miss Fenry is right next to me! Do it again! Again!” I repeated the phrase, and this time Michelle laughed so hard she snorted.  
“Oh my god, imagine if you did that in front of miss. She would murder you and dance on your grave.” Michelle said through gasps. By this point we were nearly at my house, at the end of the road. The houses were a melting pot of designs, some at least a hundred years old, some proudly boasting a seventies feel that could only be described as outdated. The road was flat, and like always, there was a kid scootering up and down the road. This time it was Toby, his knees already scraped and bloody.   
“Hi Lili!” He yelled, his smile displaying missing teeth. I waved back and smiled. Michelle stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
“How come all the kids like you? Toby didn’t even look at me.” She complained.  
“I made balloon animals at Toby’s Eighth birthday.” I reminded her.   
“Well, when I’m an art teacher, all the kids are going to love me.” Michelle declared, spitting out a strand of stray hair.  
“Sure, if you stop acting like a kid yourself.”  
“Hey! Take that back before I make you!”

“I’m home.” Silence. I gently closed the door behind me and stepped into the hall. Wandering through the lounge, I looked at the yellow note on the fridge. ‘ _Had to go to work, be back midnight. Quiche on bench, make sure Vash eats._ ’ I sighed and put the note in the rubbish bin. I’d been hoping for mum to at least be home friday night; the hospital kept needing her for late shifts. I picked up the quiche, then put it in the oven. It wasn’t preheated - the quiche was going to heat up badly. Not that I was very hungry, having eaten an unhealthy amount of skittles at Michelle’s. I flopped down on the sagging leather couch. The lounge room was clean but dim, giving the impression of being small and dirty. With effort, I pulled open the heavy blinds. I’d have to try and convince Vash to eat, but from Mum’s note, it sounded like she’d already tried today. 

“Vash?” I knocked quietly on the door. I could see patches of sticky residue on the door where stickers had been ripped off. I pushed the door open a little. The light was off and the blinds drawn. I squinted into the room.   
“You’ve let your room get dirty again, big bro.” I murmured, picking up a crumpled shirt. Vash was on his bed, face illuminated by the screen of his laptop that sat on his stomach. His eyes opened a little more and slid over to I. They were glassy, with dark undereye. His blond hair was scraggly and he’d probably been wearing the same clothes for a week. I walked into his room, picking up clothing and books as I went.   
“I was just at Michelle’s. She doesn’t have a crush on Emil anymore, which is kind of good, because I didn’t want to tell her he’s gay. She’d tell everyone.” I tried to keep my voice cheerful, but it was hard with the pressing silence from Vash.  
“I got a good mark on my science project! I got even better than Elizabeta. She’s so introverted and quiet, so the teachers love her! But I finally got a better grade than her!” Silence.   
“Dinner will be in fifteen minutes.” I said. Silence.  
“It’s quiche, your favourite!” I added, then bit my lip. Nothing seemed to be Vash’s favourite anymore.

Vash didn’t come down for dinner. I chewed my quiche slowly. As expected, it hadn’t cooked well, and the inside was still cold. Why did Vash have to have depression? I didn’t get it. Until two months ago, he’d been best in his class at just about everything. Star student, large friend group, and he spent lots of time with me. We were the Zwingli kids, always together. When I’d got bubblegum in my hair I even got it cut to look more like Vash. The only difference was the purple ribbon I wore on the side. He’d been the perfect brother. And then suddenly Vash didn’t go out so much, and he slept less. His teachers had ‘meetings’ with mum. He had days off school. Pills, in a neat row on his bedside table. Sometimes, I would hear his door opening in the middle of the night. I was never brave enough to see what he was doing. I was never told what was going on, either. Mum would brush aside my questions with a silly comment, and then she’d be off at the hospital again. She wouldn’t have to work so much if dad was still here.

I swallowed my mouthful with difficulty. I stared at my plate, pushing around the wrinkled peas with my fork. Maybe Michelle would let me stay the night. Michelle’s mum was so lenient, she’d probably let Michelle set the house on fire! And Francis was almost like another big brother, especially now that Vash stayed in his room all day. I looked at the time. Six, but it was already getting dark. Now or never. I trotted up the stairs and into my room. Startlingly pink, I never quite felt at home in it. I opened my cupboard and took out my favourite jacket - a white hoodie. It used to be Vash’s. 

“Vash? I’m going to Michelle’s. There’s some quiche outside the door for you.” I called through the door. Just wood and paint, but it felt like there was a thousand miles of distance between us. I lingered for a few more seconds before leaving.

The air had gone from being warm to cold and crisp. I shivered and zipped up my jacket. My shadow was long against the orange road, looking like a faded painting in the light of the setting sun. Michelle’s house was close, but suddenly I didn’t want to be there. To my surprise, tears started to well in my eyes. This wasn’t fair! None of it was fair! I should have a happy brother, and a dad, and a mum who stayed home to be with me! I ran down the road to the small, sad playground at the end of it. A single swing creaked back and forth on rusty chains, next to a slide covered in graffiti. I sat down on the swing and the tears came, blurring my vision. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.  
“It isn’t fair, is it?”


	2. School

“Who’s there?” I asked, rubbing my eyes dry.  
“Michelle?” I guessed, blinking away the last of my tears. The playground was empty except for me. In front of me, the deserted street was quickly going from orange to grey as the sun set. To my left, the yellow slide creaked. I glanced right, to the high white fence that separated the playground from someone’s backyard.   
“You wish you could change it, don’t you.” The voice again, childlike. I looked behind me. Only the fence.  
“Michelle, it’s not funny.” I called, standing up from the swing. Michelle was probably hiding behind the slide. I walked around it. Nothing.   
“Up here.” I looked at the top of the slide and squeaked in fright.  
“I’m afraid I’m not Michelle.” It was a little creature! I backed away and tripped over my own feet, falling over backwards.  
“Get away from me!” I cried, inching backwards, still on the ground. Whatever it was jumped down from the slide and sat down delicately. It was white and pink, with a long tail and petite paws. Was it some weird Cat? But it was talking!  
“Don’t be afraid. I’m not here to harm you, that wouldn’t be beneficial to either of us.” It assured. I slowly shifted to be sitting on my knees, watching the animal warily. Was this like Prank’d? Would a camera team burst out from behind the fence, revealing the little creature was some sort of puppet?  
“My name is Kyubey. I’m here to offer you a proposition.” The animal said, its tail lashing back and forth.  
“Kyubey…” I echoed. I leaned towards it slightly, fear overcome by curiosity.   
“Wait - a proposition? What?” I asked. I felt like Kyubey’s red rat-like eyes held a certain amount of scorn.  
“I can give you the power to make any wish you choose. In return, you become a magical girl.” Kyubey said, head tilted slightly. I gaped at him.   
“Any wish.” I said disbelievingly. I shook my head.  
“No, no, I’m dreaming or something, I read a book about this - lu… - lucario - lucid, lucid dreaming! You’re not real!” I declared triumphantly, standing up. Kyubey stared up at me.  
“I am real. Sleep on the offer if you must. But know that once the contract is sealed, you cannot go back on your decision.” Kyubey said. He hopped back onto the slide, then jumped over the fence.

I stumbled back to my house in a daze. The sun had set and drops of rain were starting to fall. Going up the stairs was a battle. I went into my room, closed the door, and slumped against it. Was it a dream? Was I still asleep? I didn’t know what to think. Instead I got ready for bed, and hid under the comfort of my bedsheets. The rain pounded down outside, and I didn’t sleep. Instead I stayed awake, thoughts haunting me. I listed pokemon to take my mind off it. Ninetails, Ditto, Meowth, Goldeen. Finally exhaustion got the better of me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, heart beating loud in my ears. My dreams had been full of monsters, hazy figures that chased me and sounds that buzzed in my ears like static. Blinking a few times, I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. Oh, I’d woken up early. I’d rather throw myself into a volcano than have that dream again, though, so I forced myself out of bed. The plate outside Vash’s room no longer had any quiche on it. Downstairs, I slowly ate a bowl of muesli, still blinking out the fuzz from my vision. Something had happened yesterday. Something weird. It hit me all of a sudden. 

Kyubey. Something told me it wasn’t just a dream. I raced back upstairs and got changed, then went outside. The wind was freezing, cutting right through my winter jacket. I shielded my eyes from the gale and walked to the small playground. The swing was flying back and forth wildly, but other than that it was deserted. No, wait, there it was, walking out from behind the slide. I kneeled down, looking at the little creature in front of me.  
“Have you made a decision?” Kyubey asked. It’s mouth didn’t move as it spoke. It was creepy.  
“I don’t know anything about being a magical girl!” I protested.  
“Is it like Sailor Moon?”   
“I am unaware of whether it holds similarities with ‘sailor moon’, but I will answer your questions about the contract.” Kyubey replied. I thought for a moment.  
“What do I have to do as a magical girl? Fight witches, right? Is that it?” I queried. Kyubey’s tail flicked back and forth like an upside down pendulum.  
“As a magical girl, you have a soul gem. You must keep it pure by using grief seeds, which are dropped by some defeated witches.” it replied.  
“And the wish - can it really be anything?” I asked curiously. Kyubey’s head dipped a little.  
“Yes. Although wishes that break the laws of the universe may take some time to come into effect, you may wish for anything.” Kyubey looked around slowly as it said this. Hmm. The deal sounded like an advert for beauty products. Too good to be true. And usually because it was too good to be true. But any wish at all - although I doubted I’d want to break any universal laws - was a pretty good deal. How did Kyubey have the power to do that, anyway?   
“I’m, uh, I’m going to need some time to think of a wish.” I said.   
“I would hope for a response this afternoon, but if you require more time, that is acceptable. But know this, Lili Zwingli. You would be a powerful Magical Girl - your dormant powers are strong.” Kyubey said. Then, with a final lash of his tail, he gracefully jumped over the fence, and disappeared from view.  
“Dormant powers… Wait, how did you know my name?”

I tried to think of a wish all through maths, but nothing good came to mind. Be able to turn into animals? Be the most beautiful person ever? They all felt shallow and silly.  
“Lili?” The teacher’s voice snapped me back to reality. I smiled nervously up at her, realising I hadn’t been paying attention to the lesson at all.  
“How, pray tell, are igneous rocks created?” Um. Igneous, sentimental, and median, right?  
“Volcanic explosions?” I guessed with a beaming smile. Mr. Karpusi’s large brown beard twitched, and he nodded slightly. His large belly nearly knocked over a beaker as he strolled the classroom.   
“Sedimentary rocks, however…” I zoned out again, thinking about Kyubey. Maybe he was some sort of mythological animal, like a deity! Mr. Karpusi would know, but I didn’t want to ask. Michelle was in a bit of a mythology phase as well, maybe I could ask her. 

We sat underneath a tree at the edge of the school, cross legged with our open lunch boxes in front of us. The school field stretched out in front of us, dotted with boys playing soccer. I sat between Michelle and Emma, my food untouched.  
“Hey guys.” I said, interrupting the silence of content munching.  
“If you could have any wish, like, any at all, what would you wish for?” I asked. Emma swallowed a large mouthful with difficulty, her blond bob flopping in her eyes despite the green headband holding it back.  
“An infinite supply of chocolate!” She declared. Michelle rolled her eyes.  
“I’d wish for my favourite tv show characters to be real. Then I’d be able to go on adventures with them!” She said with a dreamy smile. Lin, who had been busy stuffing pasta into her face, butted into the conversation.  
“You don’t wish for something for yourself. You wish for someone else! Otherwise you’d feel all selfish.” She said. Michelle laughed.  
“That’s no fun!”   
“What, and you’d rather drool over sparkly vampire Edward?” Lin retorted.  
“I don’t have a crush on him any more! Shut up!” Michelle squealed. I contemplated this silently. _You wish for someone else._


End file.
